MSRH
The Metanet Speed-Run Highscores "The MSRH is based on an idea that has been suggested quite a few times before. While I don't know if it will ever be implemented, I do know that I can make my own Highscores table to substitute for the time being." The Rankings The rankings are listed below. 02-0 - square stairs 0 - Msyjsm - 282 frames 1 - v3_ - 297 frames 10-0 - The Long Jump 0 - Msyjsm - 415 frames 10-1 - Hold It 0 - Msyjsm - 333 frames 12-0 - Simpleton 0 - v3_ - 457 frames 12-3 - You'll Die If You Try 0 - Msyjsm - 246 frames 1 - AMLT - 250 frames 13-4 - Leap of Faith 2 0 - Msyjsm - 262 frames 14-2 - Fool's Gold 0 - Msyjsm - 132 frames 20-0 - Get down 0 - Msyjsm - 154 frames 1 - AMLT - 177 frames 21-2 - Greedo 0 - Msyjsm - 236 frames 23-0 - Unsuperimpossible 0 - Msyjsm - 428 frames 24-1 - Hide and Seek 0 - Msyjsm - 262 frames 29-0 - Crossfire 0 - Msyjsm - 328 frames 32-0 - Hunted Redux 0 - Msyjsm - 339 frames 33-0 - Perpendiculous 0 - Msyjsm - 385 frames 35-3 - Superliminal 3 0 - Msyjsm - 152 frames 36-4 - Gun Dream 0 - Msyjsm - 412 frames 37-0 - Scud 0 - Msyjsm - 255 frames 37-2 - Shell Game 0 - Msyjsm - 153 frames 39-1 - Deliverator 0 - Msyjsm - 333 frames 41-2 - Dicey 0 - Msyjsm - 98 frames 1 - AMLT - 98 frames 43-0 - Eruptive 0 - Msyjsm - 672 frames 46-2 - Desolated 0 - Msyjsm - 175 frames 51-0 - Strive 0 - AMLT - 116 frames 0 - Msyjsm - 116 frames 51-2 - It's a Trap 0 - Msyjsm - 633 frames 52-3 - Think Different 0 - Msyjsm - 143 frames 1 - AMLT - 154 frames 54-0 - Chevron Belt 0 - Msyjsm - 106 frames 59-0 - WTF?! 0 - Msyjsm - 212 frames 0 - xaelar - 212 frames 60-1 - Shark Sandwich 0 - xaelar - 300 frames 1 - Msyjsm - 305 frames 61-1 - Chickeny 0 - Msyjsm - 109 frames 0 - xaelar - 109 frames 61-2 - Dendrite 0 - xaelar - 304 frames 1 - Msyjsm - 338 frames 64-2 - Shelled 0 - xaelar - 408 frames 1 - Msyjsm - 438 frames 65-2 - Nautilus 0 - xaelar - 179 frames 1 - Msyjsm - 188 frames 69-0 - Tricksy 0 - Msyjsm - 381 frames 82-0 - Leap of Faith 0 - Msyjsm - 231 frames 86-2: Simplistic 0 - xaelar - 288 frames 1 - Msyjsm - 330 frames 91-1 - Unfinished Business 0 - xaelar - 355 frames 1 - Msyjsm - 368 frames 97-3 - Things that Go Thwump in the Night 0 - Msyjsm - 167 frames The MSRH Topic Category:Highscoring